


🖤  👁 👄 👁  🖤 A Demus Shortfic 🖤

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backround Prinxiety, Crack, I'm filled of chaotic energy and I need an outlet, Instagram, Janmus, M/M, Phones, Pre-Established Relationship, Sanders Sides - Freeform, crackfic, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: There is no Summary.Only Froggie.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	🖤  👁 👄 👁  🖤 A Demus Shortfic 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> T H E R E I S N O S U M M A R Y 
> 
> O N L Y 
> 
> F R O G G I E

Deceit was scrolling through his Instagram, noticing the new posts Roman celebrating his boyfriend that was now on the app. He smirked, he called it as soon as he heard the two had met when he moved in with the Light Sides. He heard a movement from behind him with arms wrapping softly around his neck. 

"Hey Dee-Dee," Remus said, standing behind the sofa. "Any reason you decided to hug me?" Deceit asked, still scrolling through his feed. "I just really relaxed cute today," He said. Wow, a genuine compliment from Remus with no sexual innuendo, what a surprise. Remus leaned forward, his warm breath was very close to his ear. He heard Remus sniff before silence.

" I don't like your new shampoo," Remus said in a low voice.

Deceit looked at Remus in confusion. " Remus, what the actual fuck?" Deceit said.


End file.
